Promise Me
by DeirdreLaelia
Summary: All it takes is a phone call for an entire world to come crashing down. Established Tig/OC. Full summary inside. Rated for Safety.
1. Episode One: Pilot

**Promise Me**

Summary: The morning Evren Dillinger gets the worst phone call an Old Lady, even an unofficial one, can gets she feels like her entire world is crashing down. All it takes is a phone call to destroy a couple, and destroy a family. Evren makes a choice, now it's all up to her to make sure it doesn't destroy her. Established Tig/OC.

Author's Note: I know, I know, it's something right? My first full length story! I'm actually a little proud of myself. Hope ya'll enjoy this. Also, this is an established relationship between Tig and an OC, who I hope isn't Mary Sue-ish. Tig is a little OOC but I like capturing his softer side, the side you only see once in a blue moon. Set after season four, and sorta ignores season five, hopefully that doesn't turn any of you off... Hope you enjoy it!

With Love, D.L.

P.S. I decided not to let Tara come back to Charming. As much as I love the play between Tara-Jax-Gemma, I just don't like her (even if people say I look like Maggie Siff.) Jax is married to an OC Camilla, so don't be alarmed. Her presence will not make sense but like I said, I just can't stand Tara.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

**Episode One: Pilot**

It's about one thirty in the morning when my cell phone rings. I yawn, and pick up the smart phone. I glance at the number and sit up more fully.

"He-" I yawn right in the middle of the greeting.

"Hey, can ye get tah the clubhouse?" Chibs normally genial voice is subdued and serious. Not a good sign. I sit up straight and swing my legs out of bed.

"Yeah, give me ten minutes." I say into the phone. He grunts an affirmative and hangs up.

I stand up and glance down. I'm wearing one of Tig's rare flannel shirts and little else.

"Fuck," I grab a pair of yoga pants and a pair of slip on sneakers. I yank both on, tuck my phone into the waist band of the pants and swing out of the room, pulling the bedroom door closed behind me.

I grab my wallet from my purse and my keys from the bowl on the side table next to the door before yanking it open and locking it behind me. I run to my '67 Shelby 500 CR in the driveway and fumble to unlock it just once before ducking into the bucket seat.

I'm just pulling out when my cell goes off again. I lift my hips and wiggle the phone out to answer it just in time.

"Hello?" I answer not even glancing at the screen as I drive well above the speed limit.

"Hey Sweetie." Gemma's voice says back.

"Hey, Momma Gem, what's wrong?" I answer, swallowing nervously.

"Baby, the boys, they ran into trouble coming back from Tacoma." She says slowly. I nod, and balance my cell on my shoulder to put both hands on the wheel as I swing onto Main Street.

"I figured as much when Chibs called me five minutes ago. I'm on my way to the clubhouse now."

"Good, but Evie, Tiggy…" She starts the breaks off. I hear her take in a deep breath.

"Gemma, please don't tell me what I think you're telling me." I say, my heart beginning to pound as I press down harder on the pedal, the Mustang responds instantly as she jumps forward. I fishtail onto Henderson and whip into the lot. I slam the Mustang into park and cut the engine. Gemma steps out of the clubhouse just as I get out of the car and I hang up my phone.

I rush up to her and she wraps me into a tight hug.

"Gemma?" I say. She just sighs, leans away and cups my cheeks, tucking any wayward hairs out of my face.

"He's been shot and he laid down his bike." She says.

"Gemma…" I start. She puts a thumb against my mouth to quiet me.

"Ambulance picked him up. Baby, he's in a coma…" She whispers then wipes away my tears as the being to fall.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer.

"They don't know. I asked Camilla since they wouldn't tell me anything…" She says then instantly looks guilty. Then it hits me: they've been keeping this from me.

"How long have you known, Gemma? And don't you dare lie to me!" I hiss at her, taking a half step back.

"We thought it best…" She starts but I step out of her grip and push around her. I yank open the clubhouse door and scan the room. I spot Jax almost instantaneously.

I storm across the room and slap him as hard as I can. He reels back from the impact and when he turns back to face me his cheek is stained bright red and four raised red lines appear from my nails.

"How DARE you!" I yell. "He's my FUCKING OLD MAN and you thought it "best" I didn't know he was laying flat on his back in the FUCKING HOSPITAL?" I snap, half screaming half hissing.

"Evie…" He starts but I ball my fist and punch him as hard as I can. My fist connects with the same abused cheek and I'm satisfied when he hisses at the pain.

"You FUCKING BASTARD!" I scream. I'm actually surprised that the others are letting me get my licks in on the new SAMCRO president, but then again I really don't give a shit.

Happy steps into my line of sight and I round on him.

"Don't you FUCKING touch me, Happy! You of all people! You kept this from me!" I snap at him, glaring at him darkly. Happy levels his meanest look on me, folds his arms across his chest, but doesn't move towards me.

"Evie…" Jax starts again and I level the same glare on him.

"Fuck off Jackson Teller. As of this moment I don't wanna see your sorry excuse for a "brother" ever again!" I scream and storm back out of the clubhouse.

"Evie! Come back!" Jax calls out after me but I just slam the door to the clubhouse. Gemma tries to stop me but I run to my car and crank the engine. I whip the Mustang into reverse and back rather recklessly onto the street.

I wipe my tears away furiously and drive down Henderson just to get away from my so called "Family."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry I'm so lame and I didn't get anything out to you in so long. I redid this chapter, and actually followed through with my promise to give it some cosmetic changes. I realize that the fact that Evie is hitting Jax and yelling at Happy in this chapter is a little outlandish, but for where I'm taking this, I needed the scene... maybe I'll do another touch up and make it more realistic, but for now this is what I'm sticking with. If that pisses anyone off, sorry, but this is my story and you don't have to read it.

Thanks so much for putting up with my shit, I seriously appreciate it.

With Love, D.L.


	2. Episode Two: Comatose

**Promise Me**

Summary: The morning Evren Dillinger gets the worst phone call an Old Lady, even an unofficial one, can gets she feels like her entire world is crashing down. All it takes is a phone call to destroy a couple, and destroy a family. Evren makes a choice, now it's all up to her to make sure it doesn't destroy her. Established Tig/OC.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I know I know, I'm an ass for not posting this sooner, but hey, give a girl a break, college is stressful… Anyway, I hope you appreciate this, me posting the redo of the first chapter and this new one all at once. Hopefully I haven't lost anyone because I'm an asshole.

Anyway, same warnings as before, and remember, no Tara, no Season Five… I started this during the break between seasons, and unfortunately the events of 05:01 totally screw me, plot wise.

With Love, D.L.

P.S. Disclaimer: You recognize it, it ain't mine… Mostly it belongs to Mr. Kurt Sutter; I'm just messing around with his show.

**Episode Two: Comatose**

My phone buzzes in my lap where I deposited it and I unlock it instantly.

_St. Thomas. There's something you need to see. –Camilla_ I text back a reply quickly and roar into the hospital parking lot and spot Camilla sitting on a bench near the entrance. I park the Mustang quickly and jump out.

"Cami!" I call out and I approach her.

"Hey, Evie, look-" I stop her with a raised hand.

"Just tell me what room Doc." I tell her. She nods and thankfully doesn't ask any questions even though I can see them brewing in her eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you." She says and turns on the spot. I fall into step next to her.

"All I know is that he's got brain swelling. They induced the coma. He's also got broken right humerus and ulna. His collarbone is in pieces and he's got three broken ribs. He's bruised, battered, and there's a bullet wound in his right shoulder, which also explains the collarbone damage as well as what was sustained when he put the bike down." She pauses and breaths, pressing the button for the second floor on the elevator bank.

"Look Evie, I don't want to get your hopes up, but it all points to recovery. The brain swelling is worrisome, but otherwise it looks good. He's bruised and scratched up from the fall, but he looks okay. Should be minimal scarring. He looks good from a recovery stand point. His real doctor will be able to go into more details." By this point we are off the elevator onto the second floor and the ICU ward. She stops at a door about half way down the hall.

"He's here. Evie, I just want you to know that I didn't agree in keeping this from you." She says touching my arm. I smile at her, but it quickly disappears.

"Thanks Doc. It's appreciated, but your husband did this. Um, Camilla, don't be alarmed if Jax comes home with some bruises. I wasn't very… let's say friendly, when I found out." I tell her. She laughs lightly and nods. Then she hugs me and walks away. I take a deep breath in and turn the door knob. I step into the dim hospital room.

"Beat it Prospect." I tell the young man. He jumps up from the chair against the wall and hurries from the room. The door clicks closed behind him and I draw in a breath, gathering my courage to walk to the bed.

"Tiggy…" I breathe as I round the end of the bed. I pick up the hand without the cast and clutch it tightly. "Oh, Baby." I whisper reaching up and smoothing back his curls.

"I know you hear me, Alex. Please, Baby, come back. I need you, Alex." I say, tears rolling down my cheeks. I kiss his forehead softly and inhale his scent.

I let go of his hand and grab the chair the Prospect had been sitting in. I pull it up the side of the bed and sit down. I lift his hand in both of mine and kiss the scrapped up knuckles, careful not to touch the IV in the back of his hand. I lean my head onto both of our hands and just cry.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

The door opens and I come awake slowly. A nurse steps into the room and smiles at me.

"Good morning." She says. I smile at her and groan. Sleeping sitting up and bent into the awkward position I was in all of last night gave me a backache to go along with the headache forming behind my eyes.

"Hello, do you have the time?" I ask, yawning widely.

"Almost 6:30." She says, stepping around the foot of the bed to check all Tig's fancy tubes and wires.

"Okay, I've got to make a call." I say out loud, more to myself then to the nurse. She seems to pick up on that and goes about her work. I stand up and nearly cry out when it seems like every vertebra in my back cracks in protest. I step out into the hallway. The prospect from last night, Jersey, I think his names is, is replaced by Ratboy, another prospect.

"Evren…" He says. I raise hand in warning and dial my boss' number.

"Hi, Michael, it's Evren. Look something came up last night. Tig, he laid down his bike. No, he's in a coma. Yes, are you sure? Yes, thank you so very much. Oh and Michael, thanks for understanding." I hang up the phone after the call.

"Prospect, go get me a cup of coffee, please." I say and pinch the bridge of my nose with one hand while the other presses against my lower back.

"Got it, Evren." He says. I hear his boots hurry down the hall.

"Evie…!" Chibs calls out. I turn away from his voice and step back into Tig's room. The nurse glances up and smiles at me.

"You teach my son Rielly. He loves you, says you're the best teacher he's ever had." I smile at her and take my seat again.

"Thanks, Rielly's a great kid." I tell her. She smiles and marks something down on Tig's chart.

"Everything's checking out fine. I'll send Dr. Moore in as soon as he arrives." I nod and brush Tigs' hair back, missing the bright and kind smile on the nurses' face as she disappears from the room.

"Oh, Alex…" I whisper, tracing his eye brow with one finger. The door opens again and I glance at whoever it is. The prospect steps in with a Styrofoam cup with steam rising off of it.

"I just got black is that okay?" he asks. I nod and hold out my hands for the cup. He places it in my out stretched fingers and goes to leave. "Hey, Prospect, tell Chibs to fuck off." I tell him. He gulps and steps out the door. Before it closes I hear him say: "Hey, Chibs, uh… she says to f- go away." His voice is nervous and I can't help but laugh.

I settle back into my chair and watch his face as I curl my legs up underneath me and take a sip of the hot liquid in the cup. I winch at the bitter taste but the caffeine is seriously needed so I will just deal.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with me, I know I'm an asshole for not updating this sooner but it just wasn't in me. I realize I've probably lost some of you because of my inability to post anything for, what was it, six months... Holy Christ, I'm an asshole! You can inform me of your outrage and whether or not you like this but way of review... Thanks again, for sticking with me.

Your asshole of an author signing off:

With Love, D.L.

P.S. I promise it won't be six months before the next episode goes up… PROMISE!


	3. Episode Three: Drug Tests

**Promise Me**

Summary: The morning Evren Dillinger gets the worst phone call an Old Lady, even an unofficial one, can gets she feels like her entire world is crashing down. All it takes is a phone call to destroy a couple, and destroy a family. Evren makes a choice, now it's all up to her to make sure it doesn't destroy her. Established Tig/OC.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas guys, I promised I'd post before another six months and here it is!

As you can tell, I'm procrastinating with putting this story out there because I'm not sure how well it's being received. I know my writing is a little choppy and confused but I'm trying to make it better, and I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism there is. So, any feedback, good or bad is appreciated and not just the standard: "OMG, SOOOOO good, can't wait for the next chapter!"

Anyway, same warnings as before, and remember, no Tara, no Season Five… And let me just say: 05:02 so sad, I hope that isn't what the entire season is going to be like. So, this chapter is dedicated to my Opie.

P.S. Disclaimer: You recognize it, it ain't mine… Mostly it belongs to Mr. Kurt Sutter; I'm just messing around with his show.

**Episode Three: Drug Tests**

A knock sounds on the door. I don't bother to answer it. It opens anyway. "Hey, Evie?" I look up at Camilla and smile.

"Do you want me to get you anything from your place? I have to come back later to check on a patient so I can swing by your place and get some things for you." She says, stepping farther into the room but holding the door open. I see that not only Chibs and the prospect are in the hallway but Jax and Opie too.

"Yeah, can you grab me my cell phone charger, my laptop, and its charger? It's all in the bedroom. The laptop is on the bed, and the charger for my cell is plugged in behind the nightstand on the left side. The laptop cord should already be in the bag on the floor next to the bed." I tell her.

She nods. "You got it. I'll be back around lunchtime." She starts to leave. "Hey, and Camilla?" I call out. She pokes her head back in and looks at me.

"Tell the assholes outside that they come anywhere near me and I'll shoot them." I tell her, and dead serious look on my face. She smiles sheepishly at me but nods. The door clicks closed and I turn back to Tig.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I know that it's petty of me but I can't have them near me. Not after what they did last night." I say, sipping from my lukewarm coffee. "I called work. Michael is giving me time off to be here. He said I can take as long as I need. Isn't that sweet of him? Of course, you still don't like him very much do you?" I say softly, just trying to give Tig something to hear and come back too.

An hour later, I'm just sitting watching him and dozing off and on when there's a knock on the door and it opens.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Moore." I stand up and shake hands with him.

"Hi, Evren Dillinger." I say. He smiles at me but doesn't comment on the fact that I'm clearly not biological family, he lifts Tig's chart from the rack at the end of the bed and glances it over.

"So, Mr. Trager, he's pretty banged up. I'm not going to give you false hope, but it looks good so far. All his vitals have remained steady and strong. The swelling is worrisome, but hopefully that will go down on its own." He says, replacing the chart and moving off the check all Tig's monitors.

"He'll be okay?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest. The doctor glances back at me.

"Too soon to tell. But so far so good. He's, by no means, out of danger yet, but he didn't have any problems through the night, that's a step in the right direction. We are going to try to back off the drugs later this afternoon, hopefully that will give us some sign as to his recovery."

"Drugs? I didn't know he was on anything…" I say, confused, and instantly worried I should be expecting a cop to cuff him to the bed. The doctor chuckles. "Not those types of drugs, the drugs that we used to induce the coma. We'll have to run some tests and scans to see if it will be safe to do so today, but it looks good from right here.

I sigh with relief. Thank god Tig hadn't taken anything illegal while in Tacoma.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we wait. We'll know more once we complete the tests." Dr. Moore says. He shakes my hand, the sticks it under the hand sanitizer station on the wall right next to the door.

"Thanks, Dr. Moore." I say softly, sinking back into the chair.

"Don't go thanking me just yet." The door clicks closed behind the man.

I sigh and reach for Tig's hand again. "You hear that Baby? The doc thinks you'll be okay." I say, keeping my voice happy when all I really want to do it cry again.

**SOA**SOA**SOA*

Author's Note: Its short I know, but any longer and it'd be annoying. As always, I hope you've enjoyed this, but seeing as I'm getting favorites and follows I'm going to assume that you all are. Thanks for the support and the reads.

With Love, D.L.


End file.
